


Say When  BY s花

by allxcris



Category: Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allxcris/pseuds/allxcris





	Say When  BY s花

主题：[翻译][足球同人][Heinze/C.Ronaldo] Say When by Acient_Arch [13,652]  
〖掌上晋江——博朗电子书〗  
警告：内有主从角色扮演情节，并使用了“Daddy”一词。雷者点叉。  
作者授权  
Re: Authorization request  
from ancient_arch  
Yes, you can translate them but will you give me the website where you are putting them just so I know please. Thank you. :)  
\--- omg_notagain wrote:  
> Dear Ancient_arch,  
>  
> My name is Hattie and I’m from China. I foundyour fiction Desire when I was searching for Cristiano/Kaka related pairing and fall in love with all your stories. Right now there are a lotof football slash fans in China and I really want totranslate your fictions into Chinese and share with all the fans. So I'm wondering if you could kindly give the permission to do so. All fictions are shared for non-business use and all your rights are reserved.  
>  
> Looking forward to your reply!  
>  
> Hattie  
Say When  
作者： ancient_arch  
文题: Say When  
CP: Gabriel Heinze/Cristiano Ronaldo  
级别: NC-17 (如果还有更高的级别，我将标成那个)  
声明: 文内一切均为虚构。文题来自The Fray的歌曲 Say When。  
警告：内有主从角色扮演情节，并使用了“Daddy”一词。雷的人别怪我没预先警告你们。  
概要： I'm breakin down and you're breathin slowly, Say the word and I will be your man, your man, say when.  
Gabriel Heinze将饭店门卡在感应区晃了晃。绿灯亮起。他按下门把，大步流星地走进房间，像一位巡视部队的将领一般，身板挺直，威信十足，期待看到自己的情人正躺在床上，因为欲.望的折磨而瑟瑟发抖。（他在心里默默对自己说，老这么爱幻想可不行，不能再在飞机上看那些浪漫电影了。）他绕过那张大桌，步子更加坚定，却又在一瞬间感到后颈的寒毛都立起来了，即使它们被掩盖在自己棕色卷曲长发之下。他的肩也随之垮了下来。  
房间里没有人。  
床上那条清爽柔软的埃及棉被是拉起来的，但里面并没有那具他想念已久的温暖的身体。他不自觉地用力叹了口气，转而在房间里寻找Cristiano曾经来过的痕迹。这间房价值不菲，虽然其实他们用不着订那么贵的，但他的情人总是想要最好。Gabriel视线扫过房间，房里的椅子没有一张被足球踢倒——他的Cris总是爱在房间里玩颠球。最后他注意到，那张摆在通往阳台的窗户边的丝绒椅上放着三本书。嗯，Cristiano的确很了解他；他知道Gabriel会两手空空地来，如果自己回来得晚的话，Gabriel应该会需要一些书来打发时间。  
Gabriel像军人那样优雅地坐下，拿起那三本书翻看。他翻到书的封底，头上的发丝也随他的动作轻摆。都是色情小说。天，这孩子有时候还真是荒谬。他在脑中已经演练过无数次那些下流的幻想，根本不需要这些书来告诉他Cristiano来了之后他该怎样操/他。阿根廷人将书放在一旁，再一次扫视整个房间。房内的设计十分俗艳，根本不是他的风格。如果是他来选房间的话，他总会挑那些拥有高雅艺术和沉静舒缓人心颜色的。而这间……真不愧是Cristiano的品味：喧嚣、大胆、肆无忌惮。房内的画作跟他小女儿能画出的差不多，床上天花板悬挂的大镜子更像是他脚边那些他不屑一顾的黄色爱情小说里才会出现的东西。然而他们之间仅此而已。辗转于各个酒店，假装每一次的见面都只是逢场作戏。他们总是说服自己：对于两个一个已经结婚一个拒绝结婚的成年男人来说，这样的幽会再正常不过。但渐渐的，他们已经无法再将这场戏演下去。  
门锁打开的声音拉回了Gaby的思绪。他向门口望去，Cris修长精瘦的身体正向他走来。他穿着Nike运动鞋，紧身的深色牛仔裤，上身套着一件胸前印有滑稽句子的松垮白tee。一幅Gucci的墨镜挡住了他的半张脸，但Gaby是如此熟悉这个男人，熟悉到了解他身体的每一寸，却还是止不住想要再深入的欲.望。  
“不觉得现在戴墨镜有点太晚了吗？” Gabriel问道，嘴角试图扯出一个得意的笑。  
Cristiano把钥匙和手提包扔在身边的桌上，“再晚都可以戴墨镜，Gabriel。”他的声音带着点打趣或是气恼的调调，就像每次Gaby批评他着装品位时都会有的那样。  
“今天没戴又大又闪的皮带？你学会低调了吗，我亲爱的？” Gabriel似乎停不下他的揶揄。他等待了那么多个月，那么多的日日夜夜，分分秒秒，想要他的欲.望在见到他的那一刻像洪水一样喷涌而出，堆积在两人的面前。  
“唔，皮带只是用来封住你那可恶的嘴的”， 说完，Cristiano似乎也被自己逗乐了。他向Gaby走去，步伐中带有那种Gaby刚才想要表现出的威信。然而Cris的动作只赢得了Gaby的一个白眼（他不想承认，但如果是由自己来这么做，Cris的反应一定也会和他一样）。  
“你想要在今晚玩点窒息游戏么，亲爱的？” Gabriel问。  
Cristiano站在他身前，懒懒的，带着些漠不关心的神情，“我想要更刺激的。”仿佛想要阻止Gabriel的凝视，他用双手盖住了自己的分/身，却没能将Gaby的视线引开。  
“要不这次换你来上我，就像那些你和不同□□上了头条的一夜情？”  
卑鄙。Gabriel看着Cristiano的脸嫌恶地扭曲。他应该忍住的。他应该整晚对那些花边新闻保持沉默，甚至连边缘也不去触及。他应该……  
“说到这个，你老婆最近怎么样？”  
“你这该死的混蛋。” Gabriel已经调整好了自己的状态，但Cristiano并没有让步。他的眼神既迷茫又充满斗志。Gabriel曾一次次地问自己，为何他们总是会陷入这样的境地。他总是会忍不住挑衅Cris，然后Cris再毫不留情地还击。尖利的语言刺穿了他们的心，遗留下那些带血的伤口，提醒他们在分开时保持清醒。  
“我们需要学会妥协，Gaby，但或许明白这个道理的只有我。说到底，我才是那个被你玩的□□。”Cristiano的声音冰冷地说。Gabriel意识到他必须尽快做出补救，不然他们又只能退回到那几个月无止尽的伤痛之中，继续互相伤害又互相渴求，直到二人再也忍受不住，不得不放下所谓的尊严祈求对方的原谅。  
“这是不同的。”  
“怎么说？”  
“你是我的□□，但我也是你的。”Gaby低语。他撩起Cristiano的白色T恤，用手指品尝对方光滑而温暖的肌肤。  
“还真是充满诗意。我俩真是天生一对，我的Gaby。”Cristiano摇摇头，露出他今晚第一个真正的笑容。  
“能再见你真好，我的baby。”Gaby的手一路往上，来到Cristiano紧绷的脖颈，再滑入他卷曲的黑发中。Cristiano深深叹了口气，长睫轻闪，双眼紧闭，将自己的头缓缓靠在他的手上。这样温柔的顺从彻底激发了Gaby，他全身冒起了鸡皮疙瘩，多到脊柱都已不能承受。他抑制不住地想晃动臀部，不得已只能向前一步，将自己的胸贴上Cristiano的。他们紧贴着，接吻。Cris胸前的钻石念珠抵在二人身体之间，像是要深深埋入他们的肌肤。  
那是一个仿佛是要填补那些分开的日日夜夜的吻。两人解脱般的轻叹，像是感谢上主能让他们再在一起。没有人说话。Gaby的薄唇在Cristiano丰满的双唇上探索，而后者早已启开嘴唇，等待更激烈的深入。Gaby能用唇舌探知Cristiano想要说的话。他知道那人的舌尖将会吐出的火热辛辣的字句，那能使所有人都为他疯狂的言语。他的双手更紧地握住对方的身体，将自己压向他，本能地寻找那些温柔甜美的句子。语言让他们彼此伤害，但身体永远不会——他们之间有时根本不需要语言。Gaby的大腿会插/入Cris的双腿之间，惹得Cris短小的手指不断游走在Gaby的背上。Gaby的腿变换角度地动作着，让Cris体会到自己分/身与裤子磨擦的美妙快感。  
床。  
没有人说话。他们结束了那个几近窒息的吻，望进彼此的双眼，这个词便流转在二人的脑电波里。Cristiano边走边踢掉脚上的鞋，Gaby也照做，但却让自己差点绊倒在葡萄牙人的结实的背上。他在这件事情上从来没有对方那么优雅。Cristiano轻笑，转回身弯腰想替自己的情人结下鞋带，免得他再弄伤自己。  
“说实话，你的baby很不爽。他得做那么多事。难道baby不才是应该受到照顾的那个吗？”Cristiano边解鞋带边仰头看他，头刚好放在Gaby的股沟处，脸颊都能感受到Gaby私.处的热量。他粉色的舌隔着裤子描绘Gaby的昂扬，让那里更加鼓胀，也让Gaby不得不低吼出声。  
“天，Cris。”他呻吟道，因为Cristiano已经停下手上的动作，正用他火热而潮湿的嘴隔着牛仔裤包住他的分/身。Gariel能感觉到，实际上也正亲眼见到对方试图将自己藏在仔裤里的分/身吞下。  
“看起来……噢老天，看起来我的baby不懂怎么解鞋带啊。难道daddy没教对吗？”Gaby说道。这个词仿佛触到了Cristiano的某个开关，他从含着Gaby分/身的嘴里发出一声充满战栗与肉欲的急喘。  
“Daddy。”Cristiano轻喘，双手摇晃Gaby的腿。他望向对方，几近黑色的大眼里溢满全新的活力。  
Gaby明白事情的发展方向，他承认自己也喜欢这样的进程。他的手指埋进了打了发胶的卷曲短发中，而那头卷发的主人正用被唾液滋润得闪亮的双唇试图将Gaby的分.身隔着衣物含入口中。  
“Daddy是不是得给baby上上课呀？”Gaby的声音坚定而不容置疑。Cristiano的眼睛张得更大，一阵喜悦的战栗顺着男孩的脊柱而下。  
“求你了daddy，你的baby是个坏孩子。”Cristiano咽了咽口水。他的嘴里一下变得干燥无比，说出的语句都像是从齿间戳刺出来而不是像他想要的那样流利地溢出。Gaby放开Cris的头发，往后退了一步。Cristiano没有想到他会后退，差点摔在地板上。他及时扶住了他。  
“别动。”  
仅仅听到Gaby的声音就让Cristiano的勃.起抽痛起来；他只能用双手和膝盖稳住自己。Gaby大步绕过Cristiano弯曲的身体，惊叹于葡萄牙人在紧身牛仔裤包裹下的挺翘臀部。他深呼吸，镇定自己的心绪。  
“Daddy，”Gaby看着眼前人因为自己的声音而抖动。“Daddy觉得他得好好惩罚他的baby。”  
“怎么……怎么罚？”Cristiano暗自诅咒自己颤抖的声音，“Daddy要怎样惩罚他的baby？”  
“他的baby得爬向他，用牙齿解开他的鞋带。”Gaby的话让Cristiano的呼吸更加紊乱，而他的走开更让后者的肩抖个不停。Cristiano喜欢这样。是的，如果他对自己足够诚实，他会承认其实自己是享受着被这么对待的。在这样的情境下，他不用是那个不可战胜的Cristiano；他只需要把自己当成一个乖乖听daddy话的孩子。噢老天，他的牛仔裤已经开始湿了。如果Gaby不停下来，他将就这样达到高.潮。  
“我……我能爬向你吗，daddy？”Cristiano似乎把持住了自己。Gaby脸上的笑意加深。他已然病入膏肓，而那作祟的病毒正趴在地上，征询是否可以让他病得更甚。  
“来找daddy吧，我的baby。”  
Cristiano向他的方向移动，一只手却牢牢按在地上，使得他爬行的样子显得有些可笑。他试图调整并构建起美好的节奏：手掌、膝盖、扭动、手掌、膝盖、扭动。Gaby砸咂舌，望着那头卷曲的黑发和晒成棕褐色的光滑身体向他爬来，全身的肌肉像是要从过紧的衣物间喷薄而出。Cristiano愈加弯下身子，用牙齿解开未解的结。拉链声响起。仅仅听到声音，他全身就已涌出无数鸡皮疙瘩。他用尽一切约束力将最后一个结解开，才抬起了头。Gaby纤长的手指正慢慢抚慰着自己的分.身。他带着一丝浅笑，低头看向Cristiano。  
“看到你想要的了吗，baby？”Gaby一边问一边看着Cristiano飞快地点头，自己眼前也仿佛出现了无数的星星。  
“看到了。”  
“你在和谁说看到了？”  
“看到了，daddy。”Cristiano呼吸不稳地说。  
“这才像话。现在，”Gaby向后坐上床，踢掉脚上的鞋，张开双腿。“过来来拿你想要的吧，baby。”  
Cristiano一刻也没有浪费。他火热、湿润、令人惊叹的紧实双唇马上将Gaby的分.身包住，快得让Gaby甚至还没有准备好。吞吐时的声音和Cris嘴边来不及咽下的唾液让年长的男人如融化一般，脑中空无一物，只知道享受口.交带来的奇妙欢愉。  
“停，停下来，Crist。Daddy让你停。”Gaby低吼着将Cris的头拉开。Cris抬起泛着欲.望的双眼望向Gaby，他轻喘着，嘴唇湿润而肿胀。Gaby以前也常被Cris挑起情欲。有一晚，天下着雨，而他们就在Cris新买的法拉利上做.爱。他们有无数个荒唐的夜晚，他们的身体狂乱地纠缠，Cristiano也在他的引导下数次达到高.潮。但今晚不同。今晚Gaby面前的Cris是他以前从未见识过的热辣性感。  
“嗯唔。”Cristiano满足地隔着衣物舔弄着Gaby的膝盖。Gaby捧起他的头往后，后者只懒懒地向他眨了眨眼。他看上去是那么high，和正在做.爱时没什么两样。欲求不满？Gaby边想边轻怕Cris的下巴，示意他站起来。  
“到床上来。”Gaby看着Cris不假思索地即刻跳上床，而他则慢慢将衣服脱掉扔在地上，跟着上了床。Cris喉间发出低泣，也打算用手解开自己的牛仔裤，不料却被Gaby轻掴一掌。他不解地望向他，轻喘。  
“不，你得穿着衣服。”Gaby的话让Cristiano不悦地撅起了嘴。  
“不要。”Cristiano反对道。Gaby闻言骑上了他的腰，双手逡巡在Cris胸前。他解下Cris的钻石项链，Cris的嘴逐渐放松，以为自己的请求已经得到了Gaby的同意。Gaby修长的手指安抚着Cris的腰，Cris闭上双眼，让自己的双臂随着Gaby的挪动而动。直到腕间传来清脆的声响，他才突然张开眼睛。  
“别……”  
“已经弄上了。现在只要你手保持不动，就不会弄断你的项链。”Gaby看着Cristiano转过身看向自己被珍贵的念珠项链缠绕起来的手腕。他眯着眼看向微笑着的Gaby，而后者则一副事不关己的样子，用手指玩弄着Cris的左乳。  
“如果项链断了，你得出钱修好它。”  
“如果它断了，那只是因为你不知道该怎么管好你自己的手。”  
“也许那只是因为我的daddy没有好好地教过我。”Cristiano冷笑道，声音却在感觉Gaby试图起身时凝滞。他喉咙一紧，担心是否自己的话惹怒了Gaby。他看着Gaby来到门口，拿起他的包。Gaby走回床边，故作无谓地将包里的物事倾倒在Cris身上。手机砸在了肚子上，Cris发出了一声轻吼，却没有再更多动作。他看着Gaby轻声自言自语：  
“Baby，我很失望。你竟然没有带任何玩具。”他边说边用手拂过Cris全身，只是忽略那正在流泪的分.身。他拾起满床的东西检查，再一样样地把它们塞回包里。  
“去tmd的玩具，我已经好几个月没有感受到你在我身体里了……”Cristiano轻叹出声，因为Gaby的手正轻柔地拂上他的勃.起，让它重新变得坚硬。  
“这么漂亮的嘴里怎么能吐出如此肮脏的句子？”Gaby问。他俯下身，隔着牛仔裤在他的分.身顶端印上一个纯洁的吻。Cristiano抬起臀迎合，丰满挺翘的臀在欲.望和热力的折磨下无奈地划着圈。  
“那为……为什么你成熟世故的脑袋里会装着那么多下流的想法？”Cris回击道。Gaby没有回答，只是隔着牛仔裤布料添上Cris分.身的顶端，让Cris的背不自觉地弯曲。他继续动作着，倾下身吻他，聆听他的baby发出柔软的啜泣。他们亲吻了数分钟。Cris的身体瘫软得像装在瓶中的水，在摇摆的大船中随着风浪激荡。吻毕，Gaby抬起身，将Cris的身体向床中央拉，直到他把他摆在一个自己满意的位置。他深呼吸，倾身向前，将自己热硬的欲.望送入Cris的口中。Cris闭上眼，放松喉咙迎接Gaby的硬物。他总是喜欢Gaby用缓慢的节奏同他口.交。Gaby的臀部微微收紧，随着既定的步调轻摆，分.身埋入对方湿热紧实的口腔。Cris深深含住他的勃.起，像一条溺水的鱼终于找到了生命的泉水。Gaby缓缓退出，分.身划过Cris的唇和脸，而Cris的舌则随着他缓慢的进出舔弄着坚硬分.身的顶.端，持续缓慢的动作则让他不禁发出挫折搬的抽泣。他的嘴唇晶亮，沾满了Gaby分.身留下的淫.液，啜泣声也越来越大，越来越频繁。Gaby俯下身，将他的嘴唇舔干净。  
“你想要什么，baby？”Gaby低语，舔弄着他耳垂上的钻石耳钉。他含住他的耳垂飞快地轻扯，惹得Cris不自觉地叫出了声。  
“干……干.我。求你了，求你。”Cris乞求道，胸前的白tee已经被汗水浸湿，牢牢地贴在身上。  
“叫我。”  
“请你干.我，daddy。”Cristiano吼了出来，臀部挺起，试图去磨擦Gaby骑坐在他身上的身体。他似乎已经忘记了羞耻，只想要通过这漫无目的的磨擦缓解分.身的疼痛。Gaby内心浮起了一丝愧疚，他让他的爱人忍了如此之久。但他知道，如果Cris不喜欢这样的话，他肯定会直截了当地告诉他。  
Gaby从Cris不断蠕动的身体上下来，解开他的紧身牛仔裤。Cris已然坚硬的勃.起立刻从内裤中跳了出来。Gaby俯下身，舔弄他的分.身。Cris的臀急促地动了起来，动作猛得快要使Gaby呛到。他动得那么快，那么深，几乎不让正为他服务的年长男人有一丝喘息的空间。Cristiano的脖子绷得紧紧的，渴求已久的欲.望终于进入了一个湿热的所在，他放肆地任自己发出高声的呻吟和哼声。那满足的声音撕扯着Gaby的心。他放开Cris，身体退后。  
“不，不，别走。我想要去，想要去……求你了，求你daddy，让你的baby去吧。求你，求你，daddy，daddy……”频临高.潮的Cristiano崩坏一般地呢喃。Gaby的注视着他，并不为所动。他飞快地解开Cris手上的束缚，后者马上用他解放后的双手插.入Gaby的发中，不顾一切地亲吻他，两人的下唇在牙齿咬噬的空隙紧紧相连。Gaby没有说话，静静地等着Cristiano找回神智。他知道在今夜，他的Cris有多么地脆弱，多么地容易受伤。  
“为我而呼吸，baby。在我脱下你衣服的时候，为我而深呼吸。”Gaby在Cris的唇边呢喃。他脱下Cris身上剩余的衣物，直到他全身赤.裸。面前的人拥有修长的、布满均匀肌肉的深色双腿，挺立而坚硬的棕色乳头则像是在引诱Gaby用牙狠狠咬上去。但Gaby很好地把持住了自己。他们有整整一天一夜的时间可以尽情做他们爱做的事。  
Gaby从Cris的胸膛边拿起从Cris包里倒出来的润滑液，仔细地涂上自己的手指。Cristiano摇头，想要清清嗓子告诉他他想要他直接进来。Gaby没有理会他的反对，但还是做出了妥协。他将润滑后的两根手指并拢一起送了进去。下身入口处坚硬、紧实、厚重且高热的肌肉压迫着Gaby入侵的手指，违背主人意志地想要把异物挤出体外。他的手指继续前进，让业已准备充分接纳他的Cristiano激起一阵愉快的战栗。Gaby稍稍调整身体的角度，闲闲地舔上Cris昂扬的顶部，埋在Cris体内的手指也缓缓分开。Gaby闭上眼，感受这个时刻。他能感到Cristiano温暖光滑的大腿抵在他的后背，能感受到嘴里跳动着的Cris的分.身，能感受到自己的手指正被一个紧实而温暖的所在紧紧包围。多么美好！  
“求你。”Cristiano乞求道。他握住Gaby的手，看着他，露出了小狗般惹人怜惜的表情。Gaby拒绝不了这样的他。他抽出手指。Cris随后将自己的大腿分得更开，但Gaby却摇摇头。  
“坐起来。”Gaby向他示意。Cris放松身体，看着Gaby平躺下来，膝盖支起，双脚踩在床上，对他笑。他爬向他，Gaby修长的手指抚摸着他脆弱肋骨上覆盖着的薄薄的肌肤。Cris发出微微不满的声音：他不想要背对着Gaby；他想要和他面对面。这是属于他的夜晚，他应该有权选择做.爱的姿势。他们应该……  
“往后躺下，baby。”Gaby轻语。他的手指伸向Cris身侧，引导着他仰面躺在自己胸前。Cris照做。他躺在Gaby身上，不自然地眨眼，直到Gaby的手指向床顶的大镜子。  
“噢噢噢噢。”Cristiano看着镜中的自己，低声感叹道。Gaby的手正游弋在他胸前，一路往下，直至握住Cris的分.身，使得Cris在刺激下不住用臀部磨蹭身下人的阳.物。另一只手则来到Cris的头顶，五指分开扶住他的额头，将他的头按在自己的肩上。Gaby看着镜中的他们，低吼出声。  
Cris绷紧腿抬起身，让Gaby得以进入他。Cris短小的手指伸到Gaby的身下，紧紧抓住他的臀部稳住身体。他终于被进入了，在身下人不断的撞击中，他也尽情地给予回应，和着频率迎向身下正穿刺着他的火热坚硬的阳.物。Gaby的手指浅浅握拳环住Cris的分.身，好让Cris能在被进入的同时享受模拟抽插的快感。肉体撞击的啪啪声在房间内回响，但此时的Cris全副精力都集中在头顶镜子反射出的那两具纠缠的身体上。他明亮水润的眼睛望着镜中的自己：他正双腿大开地躺在Gaby身上，肌肉随着Gaby的抽插不断颤抖；他的勃.起正不断涌出汁液，沾满了Gaby的手指，就连Gaby那常常轻易就挑起他情欲的骨骼清奇的手腕上也沾得到处都是；他的胸上布满汗水，正不住地起伏，呼吸急促而欢愉。他的双眼观察着镜中的自己，从身体一路往上，直到看向自己的脸。他的脸带着纯粹的快乐，在Gaby对体内那一点的一次次的撞击中，他全身上下从细胞到骨髓都在呐喊：就是那里，Gaby，就是那里！Gaby的手固定着他的头，他眉头微皱，额上覆着Gaby的修长灵巧的手。他们紧紧相贴，Cris汗湿的黑色卷发调皮地粘在二人的肌肤上。  
“我爱你。”不知从谁的口中说出了这句话，但他们并不介意，因为他们早已明白彼此的心意。Gaby的分.身在Cris体内磨着圈，戳刺他体内最脆弱的那点。不断被刺激前列腺的Cris尖叫着释放出了自己的精华，白浊的液体射在了Gaby的手上和自己的小腹上。Cris高.潮时的震动也在Gaby的内心深处引起了共鸣，但他并没有停下冲刺的步伐。直到Cris浑身瘫软下来，Gaby抵住Cris的臀，双手环过他因汗湿而黏腻高热的身体。他舔吻着Cris筋肉纠结的脖颈，低吟着Cris的名字达到高.潮。  
他们静静地躺着，不发一语，试图找回呼吸。Gaby轻哼了声，拍了拍Cris的臀。Cris不满地轻叫，却在正准备起身时被Gaby阻止。Gaby的手再次拂上Cris的胸。Cristiano叹了口气。  
“看。”Gaby低语。他收回手，开始舔舐指缝间Cris高.潮时射出的白液。Cris注视着他，看着他一滴也不放过地享用自己喷出的精华。他终于按捺不住，抓住Gaby的拇指舔弄，就像那是Gaby的分.身。手指很快便被二人舔舐干净。他撤回手，任手指一路往下，捧起Cris的髋骨。他们就这么静静地躺着，呼吸越来越平稳。Gaby轻柔地吻着Cris的皮肤。  
“Gaby？”  
“怎么了，亲爱的？”Gaby感受着Cris压在他身上坚实温暖的体重，轻声问。他想就这么抱着他睡过去。他愿意……  
“我身上好酸，我们得换个姿势了。”Cris轻笑，Gaby也随之笑了起来。Cris从Gaby身上下来，揉着Gaby的右小腿。Gaby扯过被子钻了进去，Cris也紧随其后，躺在了他的身边。Gaby用手环过Cris，被他拥入怀中的Cris也在他的锁骨上印下一个个轻柔的浅吻。渐渐的，Cris的吻越来越往下， Gaby不得不用力拍了拍Cris的后脑勺。被打断的Cris玩笑般地咬了他一口。他把Cris拉了上来，两人再次面对着面。  
“你老了，Gaby。”Cris调笑道，手指在Gaby的裸背上游走。  
“要不就是我老了，要不就是你太欲求不满。”Gaby笑着回他，看着Cris仿佛被他的笑激怒，“我看你之前可没跟我这么抱怨过。”  
Cris没有回话。他只是将头埋入Gaby的颈窝，把自己的身体更紧地贴向身边的人，直到二人间没有一丝缝隙。Gaby喜爱这样的时刻。他喜爱此时的宁静安逸，更甚于那些舒缓的性爱，更甚于刚才那场由他掌控一切的情事，甚至更甚于听到Cris叫他daddy。在这样的时刻里，身旁人的依偎能让他比任何时候都感到男子气十足；在这样的时刻里，他竟然有了想向他坦白一切的冲动。但他没有。他沉默着，将Cristiano环抱得更紧。  
Maybe god can be on both sides of the gun  
never gone, understood why some of us never get it so good, so good  
Some are less fortunate than us  
All the less we'll go after us  
Never stops until we givein, give in, say when  
№0 ☆☆☆ s花 于 2010-08-31 16:05:23留言 ☆☆☆  
〖晋江商城-豆浆机酸奶机小家电热卖〗  
呃我杯具了，咋都加粗了啊T T  
算了将就着看吧  
№1 ☆☆☆ s花 于 2010-08-31 16:06:46留言 ☆☆☆  
〖掌上晋江——博朗电子书〗  
怎么还是有框框：  
1.就像那些你和不同□□上了头条的一夜情——婊.子  
2.说到底，我才是那个被你玩的□□。——同上  
3.你是我的□□，但我也是你的。——同上  
4.Gaby以前也常被Cris挑起□□。——情.欲  
5.挺立而坚硬的棕色□□则像是在引诱Gaby用牙狠狠咬上去——乳.尖  
6.好让Cris能在被进入的同时享受模拟□□的快感。——抽.插  
7.肌肉随着Gaby的□□不断颤抖——同上  
8.就连Gaby那常常轻易就挑起他□□的骨骼清奇的手腕上——情.欲  
9.他喜爱此时的宁静安逸，更甚于那些舒缓的□□——性.爱  
没了吧？  
№2 ☆☆☆ s花 于 2010-08-31 16:11:15留言 ☆☆☆  
〖晋江商城-豆浆机酸奶机小家电热卖〗  
S花，你真效率~~  
催得我都不好意思了，慢慢看  
№3 ☆☆☆ = = 于 2010-08-31 16:18:32留言 ☆☆☆  
〖掌上晋江——博朗电子书〗  
S花，你真效率~  
慢慢看。。。  
№4 ☆☆☆ = = 于 2010-08-31 16:20:02留言 ☆☆☆  
〖晋江商城-豆浆机酸奶机小家电热卖〗  
这篇文的肉写的很有感觉啊，我有时候不是很喜欢洋妞的肉文，都是fuck来fuck去的，但这个很dirty很DY  
最后一句有点BE的感觉啊……  
№5 ☆☆☆ = = 于 2010-08-31 16:30:57留言 ☆☆☆  
〖掌上晋江——博朗电子书〗  
嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷！！！GN你太威武了！内牛满面地表白~  
№6 ☆☆☆ 我只是佩佩 于 2010-08-31 16:39:43留言 ☆☆☆  
〖晋江商城-豆浆机酸奶机小家电热卖〗  
哦！翻译花V5！！！翻得实在是太好，感觉比原文还性感@_@ 而且这效率，膜拜！  
你有没有考虑把后续也翻了？星星眼看~  
№7 ☆☆☆ 终于等到了 于 2010-08-31 18:04:05留言 ☆☆☆  
〖掌上晋江——博朗电子书〗  
感谢s花，又诱又荡的戴花真是无比美好啊～超级合适(鼻血)  
尽管大体上是篇肉文，最后两人相拥的静谧感却是相当美，是个很棒很自然的转折点，流畅地衔接了结尾的歌词  
歌词中那种似是幸福又带无奈的氛围也许才是作者最想表达的吧，never stops until we give in, give in  
№8 ☆☆☆ @@ 于 2010-08-31 19:38:38留言 ☆☆☆  
〖晋江商城-豆浆机酸奶机小家电热卖〗  
掩面，太赞了～～～哈哈  
Daddy神马的好萌！！！  
№9 ☆☆☆ 某C 于 2010-08-31 20:07:05留言 ☆☆☆  
〖掌上晋江——博朗电子书〗  
无数次被短小的手指弄喷  
№10 ☆☆☆ 马甲要穿好 于 2010-08-31 22:39:20留言 ☆☆☆  
〖晋江商城-豆浆机酸奶机小家电热卖〗  
捂着鼻血，太火辣了，我受不住鸟，去找罐王老吉喝!!!!  
№11 ☆☆☆ 终于等到了 于 2010-09-01 12:05:27留言 ☆☆☆  
〖掌上晋江——博朗电子书〗  
看到海哥吐槽戴花的品味真是笑死了，还有那个短小的手指。。哈哈哈  
№12 ☆☆☆ 果子 于 2010-09-03 16:28:44留言 ☆☆☆  
〖晋江商城-豆浆机酸奶机小家电热卖〗  
很喜欢这篇文里的肉，火辣但是又让人感受到深深的情感，据说有后续？球翻译！  
№13 ☆☆☆ = = 于 2010-09-09 20:20:43留言 ☆☆☆  
回复此贴子  
名字： =口=   
选择图案：  
内容：   
（注意：一次最多可提交3万字左右，超出部分请贴在回贴里！） 提交 [ Ctrl+Enter ]   
返回本版块首页 ← 返回交流区首页 ← 返回主页  
非法帖举报热线010-51667135，短信举报发13146571569，欢迎网监部门直接致电通知删除非法帖  
Processed in 0.24 second(s)  
京ICP证080637号京ICP备12006214号


End file.
